The principal goal of this Phase II contract is to accomplish the implementation of ClinGraph as a new application for Prophet and to evaluate and refine the tool through use in the clinical research community. The contractor will (1) investigate additional advanced algorithms and techniques related to the visualization of clinical data for potential incorporation into ClinGraph; (2) complete and review a detailed software design for ClinGraph, focusing on the graphical user interface, navigation between aggregate and detailed displays, integration into the Prophet environment, and data access; (3) develop an initial "Version 0.5" of ClinGraph embodying the core capabilities of software; (4) Port the ClinGraph base technology to operate on the existing Digital Equipment Corporation DECStation Unix workstations in use at several of the General Clinical Research Centers (5) Conduct a "beta test" of Version 0.5 by providing the software to several organizations in the Prophet and the GCRC communities who have expressed interest in participating in early use of the software, and gather feedback and suggestions for improvement; and (6) incorporate the ongoing research results and the experience gained from beta test activities into a fully functioning "Version 1.0" of the ClinGraph software.